


Schokolade

by FoolsgoldFenrir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blackmail, Blackmail Backfire, Blow Jobs, Caught, Coprophagia, Coprophillia, Disguise, Disguised Spy, Golden shower, I'm so sorry, M/M, Rimming, Scat, Shower Sex, Showers, Watersports, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir
Summary: Medic may appear to be the cleanest cut of the crew, but he's really anything but. Secretly, he's got a filthy little interest and one day, when the perfect opportunity lands right into his lap, the temptation gets too strong to continue resisting. It's almost too good to be true.(WARNING: This fic contains scat! Look at this and the tags before continuing!)
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Sniper/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Toilet of Our Own (scat watersports musk etc.)





	Schokolade

**Author's Note:**

> In case you've missed it in both the tags and in the summary, this fic contains scat! If you are not into that kind of stuff, PLEASE turn back! You won't like this! But if you are into that kind of shit, then you've come to the right place, enjoy your stay! So don't whine in the comments all like "ewww what the fuck" and "how could you do this" because it's annoying and will be a waste of your time, pardon the pun. And don't say I didn't warn you either, because I did and if you're on a fanfic site then I assume that you can read.
> 
> If you're still here, well here's your obligatory explanation. I was not going to write this at first, and also at first when I did start writing it, I intended for it to be a short story that you can read while putting off bedtime and not feel bad for doing so. But then it became longer than intended, but that's okay I guess. It happens... a lot. Oh well. But I've also noticed a distinct lack of not just scat fics in the TF2 fandom, but a lack of scat content in general in the TF2 fandom. Adding one thing to it isn't much, I know, but I wanted to remedy that a little bit, in any way that I can. And this here is the way I chose to do that. I could've been doing something productive, I will be quite busy soon enough and may not have as much time as I used to after all, but no. No, I decided to make Baby Jesus cry, and probably the TF2 fandom, by writing TF2 scat porn. Though I'm pretty surprised that with the small amount of TF2 scat that is there, not much of it involves Medic.
> 
> There's also a distinct lack of Sniper/Soldier content and although it's not the focus of the story it does play a part in it, so I listed it. Killing two birds with one stone, am I right?

The Medic was a proud, strapping man of science and ingenuity. He often held his head high and stood tall, believing he was a cut above the rest of his colleagues. And why wouldn't he? Most of his associates were dim and did not handle themselves well, in his opinion. Such examples included the hyperactive Bostinian with a complete lack of common sense, the Midwesterner with nary a trace of history or a working braincell, the Frenchman’s habit of chain smoking a pack a day that caused his snort-laugh, which got worse day by day, the Scottsman who would probably fall deathly ill if he went an hour without drinking, and the Australian/New Zealander with an unhealthy obsession with his own piss. At least, that's what Medic thought of them as. But he? He was clean, he was smart, he had a legacy that stemmed from a proud lineage of mad scientists. It was a shame he had to flee to America, where he was not as appreciated as he really ought to be.

Yet, every proud man has something that could destroy that pride. Even the cleanest of the crew has a dirty secret hidden underneath their sterilized exterior. Sometimes, the cleanest, proudest, most cocksure of the bunch is the one with the dirtiest secret. And that was the case for our dear Medic that we all know and love. For you see, he was what those involved in the ways of science and psychology would refer to as a coprophilliac. That is to say, he loved  _ sheisse _ much more than any person ought to.

All of the mercenaries were national stereotypes of some sort, mostly taken to the extreme. Well, Pyro didn't count since the residents of the base barely knew anything about them. Their origins and identity were unknown, even the Spy was stumped on who they were or where they hailed from. Medic, meanwhile, was very obvious in his German ways, appearing to fit in with many of the stereotypes that came with his heritage. Yet he managed to subvert many of the stereotypes that one would expect as well. For example, he was not a Nazi and in fact had fled his home country to avoid getting drafted for the war long ago. He didn't lack a sense of humor, it was just that his sense of humor was either extremely dark or didn't sound as funny in English. And while there was no question that he was sadistic and cold, and lacked any respect for human dignity, he was not devoid of compassion. He loved his pet doves, and was rather fond of his team, annoying and low-brow as many of them were.

The stereotype that rang true in his case, no matter how much he tried to deny it, was the idea that Germans were obsessed with scat. Of course not all of them, that would be preposterous, but Medic was one of them. He was not even aware of the existence of such a stereotype until he arrived in the United States, and it was often instead purported that it was the  _ Americans  _ that had the obsession. At least, that was what his peers said. He was not so sure if that was really the case, although out of the three Americans on his team he could not see any of them having the same interest that he did. They were more… normal, he thought sadly. Although he couldn’t say the same about their other odd interests.

Medic hated that part of himself, and he especially hated that Scout, ever so immature and irritating, loved to constantly tell jokes about it. It wouldn't be as bad if it weren't true, he could take a little flack. But it was, and it cut deep. Even the toughest hides have a weak spot, and that fetish of his was exactly it. He didn’t mind being called a quack, he didn’t mind being called crazy, or being called a psychopath, or a megalomaniac, or anything else of the sort. It was just that  _ one  _ damn thing that, try as he might, he could never get rid of.

And so he hid it, trying to hold the monster in the closet as much as he could. Of course, said monster was powerful, and it would not allow him to hold it back completely. It wanted to be exposed, and it had its ways of tempting Medic to allow it some exposure. If it would not be allowed to come out and play every now and then, it would go out of control and consume him completely. So, a compromise had to be made between the good doctor and his filthy secret. He would indulge it sometimes, in small doses, through the fantasies his enigma of a mind could conjure.

Usually when he was out in the battlefield, sticking behind his teammates and healing them back to full health, he himself was constantly at risk of dying. His team didn’t protect him nearly as much as it really should. Luckily for him, Heavy often brought food with him that would help Medic get better. Usually it was regular ol’ sandviches, but sometimes it would be a chocolate bar instead. Or as it was officially called, the Dalokohs bar. Whenever he was given a Dalokohs bar, he felt much more energized and ready to get back into the fight than when he had a sandvich. It had nothing to do with any special abilities, though.

He would accept the chocolate with gratitude before running off to a secluded spot so he could be alone with the treat and his thoughts. Thankfully Heavy always left him alone whenever he ran off with it, likely assuming that he just wanted to rest a little bit. And he would be right about that, but he’d never stopped to consider exactly how Medic liked to rest. Once he was alone, he would wrap his lips around the delectable snack and let the sweetness melt in his mouth. From then on, he would allow nothing but the dirtiest, naughtiest, most disgusting fantasies swarm through his mind. He would close his eyes and try to imagine that all the scat-related acts he dreamed of were actually happening.

Thankfully muffled by the chocolate bar in his mouth, moans would escape from his throat as he let his imagination run wild. He couldn't help it as his jodhpurs grew tighter by the moment, sighing as the healing properties soothed his body. Lost blood was replaced but mostly sent to his loins. He imagined just about every single one of the other mercenaries in those fantasies, sometimes multiple at a time, and sometimes the opposite team counterparts for particularly depraved scenarios. By the time the bar was gone and his health was replenished, he would cease his fantasizing and get his head back in the game, desperately willing his raging stiffie to go down.

And that was just one of the times fantasies took over. They were constant, and often very very detailed. Even the shorter ones were vivid enough to almost feel like lucid dreams. They would sometimes happen when he was performing surgery, and he would linger with one task until his patient would bring him back to Earth. Sometimes they would happen when he was in the shower with the others in the stalls surrounding his own, and he would have to do his best to make sure nobody caught him jerking off. They sometimes did, and then the jokes and teasing would return, mostly from Scout and his unfortunately true accusations. Other times, they would happen during dinner or a game of cards, and he would have to shovel either the rest of his dinner or the rest of his beer down his throat to get out of there as fast as he could.

But no matter what, at least his beloved office would be his safe haven. Although it was rare for a day to go by without having to tend to someone's wounds or ailments at least once after battle hours, he otherwise had a lot of free time for himself. He mostly spent it on experiments, paperwork, caring for his doves, or napping in his private bedroom hidden by a secret passage near the back of the lab. Anything to avoid the labyrinth of his sick, twisted imagination. Well, it was always sick and twisted, and he was fine with it when it had to do with his sadistic side, the side that called for blood, gore, power and destruction. But when it called for degradation, for humiliation, for things that made him retch and yet want more oh so badly?

That was when he absolutely could  _ not  _ handle it. Not anymore. He was going to crack eventually, he knew that for sure. He was never a man that could remain content with what he had at the moment, and he'd repressed his desires for far too long. All the years that had gone by, making it to 45 without allowing himself a real-life experience, longing for something not just society but he himself told him he couldn't have. The whole time he knew he would only be delaying the inevitable. He  _ needed  _ to find some way to indulge it. Screw society, he never cared to bow down to its whims anyway! He was a mad doctor, for Christ’s sake, he could do whatever he damn well wanted! 

The battle between body and mind was a valiant one on his mind's part, but eventually his body would win out. The temptation was simply too strong to continue to resist for any longer.  


* * *

That day finally came on one Monday night after a long, hard day of fighting out in the rain. He didn't mind the weather at Sawmill too much, Stuggart got a lot of rain during the time he lived there. By  _ gott  _ did he despise those circular saws that ran inside the mill, though! It was hard enough trying to capture the one point in the middle of the mill while trying to survive without the threat of getting sawed in half. He much preferred doing the sawing with his bonesaw whenever someone underestimated him and tried to go for an easy kill.

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” Medic shrieked, jumping out of his seat and away from his desk. He panted rapidly before taking a deep breath and exhaling, finally calming himself down. He had not gone insane, screw what the other mercs say about him! He was simply on the cusp of going mad. Not nearly the same thing, he reasoned.

_ "Now that there is a sad display."  _ He heard a voice say from the hall, sounding like Engie's.  _ "Looks like doc's goin' mad again." _

_ "Yeah, wonder what's up wit deh quack dis time."  _ Another voice said, sounding like Scout's.

_ "Wait, no no no no no!"  _ Medic's thoughts scrambled, going right into yet another fantasy. Gott verdammt, would he ever be free from the monster in his closet trying to take over? Apparently not, as now he couldn't get the thought of Scout of all people being the one to degrade him in his favorite manner of all time. 

He would definitely brag about having been right all this time, just like how he brags about everything else. And surely he would have harsh insults to spice things up the entire time, and they would hit their mark instead of just being annoying like they usually were. It was all about context for Medic, and now he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. The worst thing about it all was that he no longer hated the idea of letting that side of himself take over. He chuckled darkly to himself, now embracing the thought of letting out the beast within to come out and play, albeit as a captured beast, since he always saw himself as the submissive in his thoughts.

Now don’t get him wrong, he wouldn’t mind taking up a dominant role either. At his age, he’d had his first rodeo in not just sex but also kink play many years ago. It was just that one godforsaken one that he’d been holding out on. But now, he was just about ready to give into the temptation, and all he’d need was an opportunity.

Just then, Scout burst through the door, not even bothering to knock. At least he bothered to close it behind him, though not as carefully as Medic would have liked him to. Speak of the devil.

"Yo doc, what's up my man?" Scout greeted the doctor cheerfully, as if the two were good friends rather than people only working under the same roof together out of necessity.

"Herr Scout, please drop zhe small talk. Vhat brings you here?" Medic groaned, not in the mood to be doing any emergency surgery or checkups. He liked doing both usually, but now was really not the time.

"Fine, fine. Jeez, I was just tryna be polite. Because listen, I've got an offer for ya. One ya can't refuse." Scout's demeanor faltered at the implications of his words, making him change his tone. "B-by which I mean, because you won't want to! I ain't forcing nothin' on you. Trust me."

"Vat is zhis offer, exactly?" Medic asked lowly, having enough of whatever mind games the youth was playing.

"Well, you know how we've been here for a long time, like two- no, three years already! Fuck, I've been starting to lose track of time, and this war shows no signs of stopping!"

"Ja ja, I know. Get to zhe point!"

"And since it's just us out here, there ain't much we can do to, y'know,  _ relieve tension."  _ Scout put special emphasis on the last phrase, purposefully drawing it out.

"Herr Scout, are you attempting to court me?" Of all the mercenaries at the base, Medic wouldn't have guessed that Scout would have any inclination towards men. He always talked about girls and was always trying to woo Miss Pauling, though now that he thought about it that could have been his way of trying to hide it. Or maybe he was bisexual, Medic didn't know.

"Court ya? Heh, nah. Just a one night stand, if anything. But that's not all. I'm asking you specifically because I have the perfect idea on how to make this thing work out between us. It'll be a kind of 'you do this for me and I do this for you' thing. Quid pro quo, I think it's called."

"Javol, zhat is vhat it's called. However, vhat makes you zhink I have zhe time for you, let alone am interested? I am a  _ very  _ busy man, so if you aren't injured then I suggest you lea-"

"Because I found your book." Scout cut the doctor off, and watched with a smirk as his face paled. Medic tried to hide it by clearing his throat and straightening his back, but he knew he had him by the balls now.

"Vhat book?" The doctor croaked. "I have a lot of books, you are going to have to be specific."

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly which book I mean. I found your porn stash."

"I have many books in my porn stash  _ and vhat zhe hell are you doing going through mein private schiesse?!" _

"Funny you mention schiesse and privates in the same sentence, Medic. Or should I call you  _ Me-dick?" _

"Nein, you should not."

"Fine. Anyway, stop stalling. I was right about the scat jokes, and we both know it so just admit it and I can indulge you in the showers, if you suck my dick first." Scout folded his arms and tilted his head up, believing he had the high ground. "I mean, either way I've gotta go, so what a better time to try my luck than after dinner huh?"

Medic narrowed his eyes at the Bostinian, balling his fists and about three seconds away from mauling him. Something kept him from doing so, instead making him freeze on the spot, face still white as a bedsheet. His heart beat twice as fast and he took rapid breaths, wanting to run but unable to do so. The color in his face reddened as he was now boiling with anger in addition to his fright.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?! I am going to saw zhrough your bones!"

"Docta, docta, docta…" Scout shook his head and clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. "Just because Spy's apparently my dad doesn't mean I'm like dat shapeshiftin' rat. Besides, why would I blackmail you when ya could easily just tell everyone dat I tried to get ya to suck me off? So no, I'm not blackmailing you, I'm just giving you a very dirty offer."

"For… for zhe last t-time, Herr Scout, national stereotypes are merely zhat. Stereotypes!"

"But  _ Herr Medic,"  _ Scout mocked with a terrible impression of a German accent that made Medic cringe. "Aren't stereotypes based on truth? And if this one isn't true about you, then what was this doin' in yer private bedroom in the back 'a this place?"

He pulled out a large hardcover book with an illustration of a man taking a dump in a container on the cover, the background of which was colored light brown. There was no mistaking what kind of book it was, especially if one knew what the title read, which Medic assumed Scout didn't. Still, he damned the cover illustration for giving it away. Verdammt, he should have gotten the one without the illustration on the front! The content within that one didn't fit his tastes as well as this one did, though.

"How did you get into mein bedroom?!"

"Yeh left da door open, I saw it was open, and I went snooping. Blame Spy, I must've gotten my curiosity from him."

"I vouldn't just forget to lock und hide it!" Medic protested. "Und I am not blaming Spy, I am blaming you!"

"Yeah well, tough titty, doc. Dat's how I got the book."

"Zhat isn't mine!" Medic tried poorly to convince Scout, his voice even more high pitched than usual.

"It's in German, dude. And it was in  _ your  _ bedroom. Unless you're already sleepin' with someone and it's theirs, but you're the only German here as far as I know."

"Have you ever stopped to consider zhe Pyro?" Medic tried, despite knowing next to nothing about the resident pyromaniac and the two of them being nothing more than coworkers.

"Pyro's German?"

"Mmmaaaaybeee?" Medic gave a nervous grin, profusely sweating at this point.

"The way ya look like you've seen a ghost since I mentioned the book tells me you're lyin'. And nothing you can say will convince me that this ain't yer book! And I heard ya screaming that you couldn't take it anymore just now, and I've seen the way you take your time with chocolate bars. It's freakin' gross, man. But I'm willing to do it for ya, if you're willing to bottom and you admit it."

Medic blushed with embarrassment at the mention of chocolate bars. Had he really been that caught up in his daydreaming that he failed to notice Scout there watching him? If he were to be believed, then yes, yes he had.

"Fine zhen, you win." Medic groaned, whipping his spectacles off and setting them on the desk. He covered his face with his hands, slowly dragging them down until he was ready to move them away. "You vere right zhis entire time. I, your good doctor, have scatological interests. Und ja, I vould like to bottom. Happy now?!" He admitted bitterly, almost spitting the words out as if they were poison. 

He was more embarrassed now than he'd ever been in his life, and his face burned with shame, but he was painfully aware that there was nowhere left to run. At the same time, the embarrassment was so similar to the kind of humiliation he craved, and blood flowed to his loins. His jodhpurs felt tight again and he knew Scout could tell. And he really couldn't take it anymore, especially not when the perfect opportunity had landed right into his lap. It seemed too good to be true, but with his mind now scrambled and his priorities skewed from stress and lust, he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

Scout doubled over laughing and handed Medic the book, now using two hands to hold his gut as he busted it. "I told you, I freakin' told you I knew this entire time! Finally!" He cheered, by then managing to wind down. "Alright, you can have your book back, make sure to do a betta job hiding it. Be glad it ain't Spy that found it, otherwise ya'd never hear da end 'a dis!"

"Ja, ja, I get it. Can ve just get on vith zhis at zhe showers now? I really can't take it anymore!"

"Yea yea yea, I know ya can't resist my charm!" Scout chuckled and let Medic lead the way out of the room and down the hall, making turns here and there until they got to the locker room.

From there they found the showering area, which had stalls separating the spaces but lacked doors to open or close. Not the most private of places, but it was the best choice for what they had in mind. It was uncommon for someone to be there at night, except for maybe Sniper or Pyro who didn't like being seen, but it would probably be too early for either of them to be up and about, for they were night owls, practically nocturnal despite it resulting in horrid sleeping schedules. They would be quick, Medic reasoned, they would be out of there before someone even had the chance to witness him living out a fantasy. And if they did, well that would be a good motivator to start looking into ways to induce amnesia in whoever it would be.

Speaking of Sniper, however, it would seem that the two had made a miscalculation. He probably made the same assumption that nobody else would swing by, and was already there in one of the stalls. He wasn't alone either, Soldier was there too. They were both in the nude, their clothes messily strewn on a table away from the stalls. Sniper was on his knees, one hand pressing on a leg and the other stroking himself at a moderate speed. Meanwhile, Soldier towered over while pissing on the marksman, aiming directly for his face and chuckling as he watched Sniper lean closer into the spray. The water wasn't on to wash it away, and so the urine puddled on the tiled floor where the pair was, and the other pair could hear and smell it all the way from where they were.

It wasn't until Sniper had reached his climax, streaking the tiles ahead of him in off-white ropes with a growl and the stream had died down that they realized they weren't alone. And it wasn't until Soldier knelt down and tapped him on the shoulder that he was woken up from his daze to notice who exactly they were in the room with. They swallowed thickly, eyes wide in shock and fear staring at the equally wide-eyed Scout and Medic.

"Err, oi know this looks… pretty bad, and there's no point in pretendin' that it isn't what it looks like, but w-we can explain!" Sniper said nervously, clearing his throat and about to do exactly that.

"It was his idea!" Soldier interrupted his companion and pointed at him.

"It was. I'm the one that's into this sorta thing, he just agreed to go along with it." Sniper admitted, head dripping and hanging low. Something seemed  _ off  _ about Scout, he noticed. He just couldn't put his finger on it and so he let it go.

"S-seriously, out of everyone here,  _ you two  _ are an item?" Scout questioned, scratching his head. He watched Soldier hastily snatch the other shower head that was detachable and wash away the mess.

"Ve are sorry for intruding upon such a private moment, all ve intended vas for a nice und relaxing shower." Medic said, tugging at his collar and hoping neither of them noticed the tent protruding from his crotch.

"Yes, maggot! We are an item, and we will be respected as such!" Soldier folded his arms and stared down the unwanted spectators.

"Listen, uh, ye two usually shower after the battle so it's pretty obvious neither o' you’re ‘ere for an actual shower. So for whatever it is you're here for…" Sniper got up and started getting dressed, grumbling distastefully as they clung to his piss-soaked form. "I won't tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about us."

"Shouldn't you shower off and get dry first, at least the second one?" Soldier asked while also getting dressed.

"Yeah but it's for the best that we get outta here as soon as we can, Solly. We got caught. I'll pick up a change of clothes from the box and then throw these into the burning pit of dead bodies when Pyro isn't looking. C'mon, I'll finish ye off in the supply closet where the box is first."

"The what?" Scout asked, taken aback by the casual mention of the pit. Oh god, that must have been why he smelled pork cooking long after dinner was over sometimes. At least the smell wasn't all that strong, the source probably being far away from his quarters, and hopefully far away from both bases.

"Auf wiedersehen." Medic called out to them as they made their hasty retreat.

"What da 'ell wassat all about?" Scout asked as he got undressed and watched as Medic did the same. Scout left his hat on though.

"Just Herr Sniper being his regular self. Truth be told, I am not surprised in the slightest." Medic tutted, well aware of the irony in looking down on Sniper's kink despite his own.

"Well I am. I mean, it's a lil' surprising that he managed to snag Soldier. Oh, and keep your coat, I like the way it looks on you."

"Oh? You do?" Medic couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Yeah. But… don't dwell on that too much. We're just here on the terms of quid pro quo." Once the doctor was left in just that coat, he grabbed him by the arm and led him into one of the stalls, avoiding the one Sniper and Soldier had previously occupied.

"Ja. So, to reduce our chances of meeting a similar fate zhat our fellow teammates did beforehand zhanks to us, it vould be best to make zhis little session quick." Medic explained while holding Scout's arms and looking him in the eyes, making his concern clear.

Scout, however, had no such worries. "Heh, everything'll be just fine, doc! Quit bein' a worrywart."

Medic sighed. How typical of the boy to overlook the need to consider the risks. Then again, Scout was always the fastest one around so maybe he didn't have to worry too much after all. There was no time like the present, and so he got down onto his hands and knees, ready to get on with it already. He reached an ungloved hand out towards the Boston boy's length and started to coax it into hardness. He was bigger than Medic expected, he had to admit. He had already seen all of his co-workers' endowments before due to mandatory checkups that sometimes involved disrobing, aside from the Pyro who always all but vanished in thin air the moment disrobing had to be involved. Not when they were hard, though.

_ "So he's a grower and not a shower. Huh, with all the showing off he does you'd think it would be the other way around."  _ Medic thought idly, lips already wrapped around the head. 

It had been much too long since he last had the luxury of sucking a cock, he'd nearly forgotten what it was like. Spending so much time in hiding and then not wanting to risk getting fired from the one place that had pretty much saved his ass from the ones he was hiding from didn't leave him many chances for it. He also wasn't aware that any of his co-workers were sleeping with each other. Surely if the Administrator saw a problem with friendship, though that may have been due to it being a cross-faction friendship, then a hook-up would be even worse in her eyes. And he couldn't risk getting caught, so he went about his business simply wishing, but never letting himself give in to temptation.

And yet here he was now, sucking off a street scrapper that surprised him with an interest in men, let alone older men like him. Not only that, but he was planning on rewarding his hard work in what many would consider to be an insult to one's skills. The most depraved way one could even think to consider a reward. And he was going to enjoy every precious second of it, because for all he knew this could be his one and only opportunity.

Scout was quieter than Medic thought he would be as well. He was both thankful for that and disappointed at the same time. If anyone were to hear moaning from the showers, they would immediately know what was going on, and there would be no way to lie their way out of it. On the other hand, it would have been the easiest way to know whether or not he was doing a good job. Then again, Scout clutching firmly at Medic's greying hair and pulling his head down was a pretty good indicator that he indeed was. As did the short, purposeful bucking of his hips and the quiet mewls and huffs he allowed to be let out. 

Medic gurgled wetly as he allowed his mouth and throat to be used, unable to move his tongue much. The most he could do with his tongue in that position was push it bluntly on the shaft and rub it back and forth for a little extra pleasure. One hand steadied himself by holding onto Scout's thigh while the other kneaded at a firm asscheek. Though his lips were starting to bruise and he gagged a couple of times from the intrusion, he still pushed through, even falling into the steady rhythm. He moaned around the twitching length and wished he could smirk around it when he heard another mewl above. Meanwhile, his own cock throbbed and twitched, but he was confident that he could last long enough to wait for the true prize. He knew the result would feel utterly divine, and everyone knows that the best things  _ cum  _ to those who wait.

Scout suddenly pulled out from that warm, tight throat and left just the tip laying on Medic's tongue. That way the latter could taste every drop of cum on it. He had missed the salty and bitter taste as well, and was glad to be able to taste it again. Once Scout pulled the tip away, he leaned his back against the stall wall and panted, sweaty all over. Medic let the seed hang from his tongue for a couple of seconds before swallowing it all down, looking Scout in the eye the whole time. Scout tried to act uncomfortable, but the look in his eyes and the way he bit his bottom lip betrayed that he was enjoying the sight more than he would like to admit.

"Holy shit, ya swallow too? Man I sure picked the right person, huh?" Scout realized that he wasn't that convincing and decided to just admit it, before segueing into their next order of business, and the discomfort returned. "Then again, err, I shouldn't be too surprised, knowing you."

Medic licked his lips and stood up, rubbing the soreness in his knees which both came from age and kneeling on the hard tiled floor. "Mhm. So, considering zhat I have fulfilled my part of our deal, it's time for you to do so as vell."

"Yep, sure is." Scout replied, a little skeeved about the idea of what he was about to do, but he knew it wouldn't be that hard. He was topping, after all. He wouldn't have ever agreed had he been the one on the receiving end. Such a good performance on Medic's part after spending so much time at this forsaken base in the middle of nowhere would definitely be worth it. "So, how do you want me?"

To answer his question, Medic sat himself down on the floor while bringing Scout along with him. From there, he started to lay down on his back and urged Scout to come closer while squatting. Scout was left hovering over Medic's face, and a gurgle let them both know that they didn't have much time to waste for their play. "Like zhis."

"Okay then. Heh heh, does this count as practicing medicine?" Scout asked cheekily, lowering himself more and spreading himself so that Medic's lips were right up against his asshole.

Although Medic couldn't directly look up at him, he imagined the runner on top was smirking, preparing all sorts of insults and other degrading talk. He kept his lips pursed, not yet ready to open up and meet his fate. His heart beat rapidly and loudly, enough to almost echo through the room somehow.  _ "Am I really going to do this?"  _ He wondered to himself, knowing the answer.

Scout held a hand on Medic's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I haven't even started yet and your heart's already beating this quickly? Yer really that hungry fer dessert, eh?" He teased and felt the pulse of the man underneath him speed up even more. "Or are ya a little scaredy-cat? I thought you  _ loved  _ chocolate, don'tcha? Last chance to back out, I mean I already got my part 'a da deal so I'm set!"

"Nein, go ahead." Medic growled under his ass with gritted teeth, only moving his lips minimally.  _ "Am I REALLY doing this?!"  _ He wondered again, this time his mind screaming at him to make a choice already.  _ "Yes, yes I am." _ He made his choice, afraid that he might back out if he stalled any longer.

"Well then, here's a taste of your own medicine!" The runner giggled at his little joke. "Say 'ah', doc!"

With one last moment of hesitation, Medic obeyed the order he typically gave to patients and opened his mouth wide. Scout didn’t seem to pay any mind to the way the doctor’s top teeth dug into his flesh. The same teeth that made even the most jovial of his grins appear smug and evil, like a wolf after spotting an injured deer. And soon those same teeth would become stained, but not with blood like they usually were. He let his tongue hang out as if a wooden stick was placed on it, making his throat feel hollow. It no longer felt hollow when he heard a telltale grunt and got his first ever taste.

He wasn’t sure how to describe it, it wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced before. Even with how vivid his fantasies got, he was unprepared and immediately recoiled, tapping his head on the floor in the process. His gag reflex tried to activate and repel the foul matter, but was quickly smothered out. Despite the urge to spit it out, he refused to do so and stuck his tongue out for a second taste. Still horrid, but now it alongside the stench was intoxicating. His body tensed and his legs quaked while his hands gripped Scout’s thighs, nails no longer hidden by rubber gloves leaving small divot marks.

The runner strained as he cut some weight, not that he had much weight to begin with. He couldn’t help but notice just how much Medic’s dick twitched and throbbed, hard to the point of appearing almost purple while the tip oozed precum. He had to stop himself from reaching out and touching it, wanting to leave it like that for as long as possible. “You’re really lovin’ this, huh doc? Imagine what would happen if someone caught you like this, under me, taking my shit like the bitch you really are. What would they say, nurse?”

In normal circumstances, Medic would have followed up the remark with a bit of snark of his own. These were obviously not normal circumstances, and his mouth was too full to talk anyway. All of his senses except for sight were going into overdrive. His eyes were mostly closed, only fluttering slightly due to the bright fluorescent ceiling lights that shone down on them. That way he could let himself wallow in the sheer depravity of it, and something about the way Scout was talking down to him made his heart flutter too, alongside the butterflies in his stomach. He both loved and hated it, but also hated that he loved it, and loved that the hate was really just a burning shame that also turned into love.

Scout lifted himself up a little so that he was hovering in a squat again rather than sitting down, and stopped shitting. He wasn’t done yet, he just wanted to give Medic a chance to breathe. He idly traced the lines of the German’s surprisingly muscular and hairy chest. His arms and legs were also brawny and well-defined, though the bulk his arms contained were somewhat hidden away by the coat he was still wearing. Medic was a fast runner, one of the fastest on the team actually and only outdone by Scout himself and that was while being weighed down by the medigun and its backpack-like contraption. One would expect his age to slow him down, and yet it didn’t, and it really showed. It was rather attractive, and Medic himself was rather attractive, Scout had to admit. Especially with the little moans he heard, despite how stomach-churning the reasons for those moans were.

He glanced behind him and noticed that he’d finally started to swallow. He snickered softly to himself. How long had the good doctor been savoring that first helping? The sight of his dirtied face made him frown and wrinkled his nose in disgust, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He observed the movements his throat made as it brought the mess down, emptying his pie hole for a second helping. Medic licked his lips and gave him a wicked-looking and very literal shit-eating grin. It reminded him of the Big Bad Wolf if he had a scat fetish.

“Diagnosis: you’re freakin’ nasty!” Scout stated the most obvious observation he could possibly make. “It’s a good thing you’re enjoying yourself, ‘cuz I’ve still got more in me, and I ain’t gettin’ up ‘til ya clean  _ everything  _ up.”

Medic only moaned in response, too horny and antsy to form cognitive thoughts. Instead, he stayed within the zone he found himself lost in, hands flying away from Scout’s thighs to claw at the floor impatiently. He still found the taste to be repulsive, of course it wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to taste good, that wouldn’t make sense. But it wasn’t the taste he liked about the experience. In all of those fantasies of his, he never got to feel such a strong and dizzying mix of humiliation, degradation, and divination all at the same time. Living it out turned out to be so much better than anything his mind could create.

“Open up,  _ schweinhund.”  _ Scout commanded in a voice that was certainly not made for commanding. 

The condescending tone in it was still enough to make Medic obey immediately, hands moving back to his buttocks to spread them apart, making it easier for Scout to just lower himself again. It also made Medic feel so much filthier on the outside and on the inside, assisting in throwing away his own dignity and taking it with stride, like the little hündin he was. 

_ “Hey, that’s MY word-”  _ Medic thought, only for it to be drowned out by more waste filling his waiting maw. He gagged from how sudden it was, and while his eyes were watering before, he now let the tears flow freely. It was somehow even stronger this time, in both smell and taste, completely odious. And yet he still welcomed it, even as his taste buds were assaulted and he could feel a couple flecks on his cheeks and chin. Brown drool dribbled from the corners of his wide-open mouth as he took deep breaths, the only way he could soothe the jitters.

He was somewhat mad at himself for not giving into the temptation sooner, now that he knew what he had been missing his entire life. He hadn’t even cum yet, which was surprising on its own, and yet the wanton energy he currently felt was powerful enough to almost feel like an orgasm.

“Yeah dat’s right, swallow  _ all  _ of it!” Scout barked, playing his role very well if he did say so himself. “And don’tcha dare cum yet!”

Medic was doing all that he could to hold back the heat that was steadily building in his belly. He let out a couple of whimpers, and a sob or two as the act continued. Yet he was very much enjoying it, what with his blushing and sweating face and the way he pleaded for more, even throwing in a  _ “bitte”  _ or two. But just as Scout was finished and Medic was ready to start swallowing the new load down his gullet, the two worst things that could happen at that moment happened.

One, the door to the showering room swung open, meaning there was someone there. And two, turning his head towards it, he could see that that person was Scout. Which meant that whoever he had been with all this time  _ wasn’t  _ Scout. And there was only one person that could disguise themselves as his own teammate so well and yet not be him. His stomach dropped and his heart sank, realizing he had been tricked.

“Oh okay, understandable, have a nice day!” The real Scout called out in an embarrassed manner and ran away in the opposite direction. He was gone for only a couple of seconds before he returned, bursting through the door and into the room with a rush. “Hey wait a minute, no,  _ not  _ understandable! That’s the enemy Spy!”

Medic noticed that Scout had a bloodied, likely broken nose, figuring he must have gone about provoking the wrong teammates and his victim had retaliated after too much poking and prodding. Which meant that his sense of smell was completely fucked for the time being, and so he couldn’t smell how much the room reeked, specifically the stall Medic was in. The ruffian also made no comment about what he was seeing aside from seeing double. Perhaps at his angle he couldn’t see the messed-up state Medic’s face was in, and didn’t know what he was doing.

He would have been happier had it not been for the newest revelation that he’d fallen right into the enemy Spy’s trap, who now knew his secret, was the one he had sucked off, and was the one he let himself get dominated by. He was now even more repulsed by the waste he still hadn’t swallowed, and yet at the same time even more enthralled by the idea of what was going on. It was just like one of his many fantasies after all, and even better again. There had been many times where he thought about a disguised enemy Spy tricking him into thinking he was someone else, manipulating the trust he’d put into the person he thought was involved only to make a dramatic reveal and quip that he never really was on his side.

In a puff of smoke, Spy removed the disguise and revealed his true form, his sleazy smile oozing with smugness. “I never really was on your side.” He said to the both of them but mostly directed it at the Medic pinned underneath him.

And that was when Medic definitely couldn’t take it anymore. With a rippling moan muffled by Spy’s ass, he started swallowing it down while his whole body went taut. Frozen save for the upward bucking of his hips as he arched his back, he came in powerful, violent spasms. Strands of semen arced high above before splattering to the ground in globs, landing wetly. The arcs got shorter as time went on, though they continued as Medic swallowed quickly and wasted no time getting some extra rimming action in there, sticking his tongue in deep. He alternated between taking quick laps over and around, and fucking him with his tongue. His legs jerked and kicked as he rode out the orgasm, until the last strings dribbled down the shaft and pooled underneath him. His legs went slack and he was nearly fell asleep as the afterglow started to settle in.

For once, the guy that almost never shut up was silenced by the indecent display. A hand covered his mouth while his eyes were wide as a deer's. He lowered his hand, revealing that his jaw was still dropped, until he closed it too. After what felt like an eternity, he found it in him to speak.

"Holy shit, doc. Was this, like, planned or something?"

"Non, sorry to drop in unannounced." Spy answered for him with a shrug. He too was amazed by what just happened, but he didn't show it.

There were no further questions. Scout turned on his heels and hightailed it out of there, not even stopping to wash his nose like he'd come there to do. The two of them could hear him shouting at the top of his lungs that there was an enemy Spy had invaded their base, was currently in the showers and the Medic was already down. The rest of the base was not happy to have been pulled from what they were doing but followed him, their nearest weapons in hand. Scout came back with his bat as well.

But by the time everyone got there, both their Medic and the enemy Spy had vanished without a trace. Even the cum was already cleaned up.

* * *

It wasn't until about an hour later that Medic's consciousness returned to him. His eyes fluttered before narrowing, trying to see through the darkness. There was some light coming from a hanging lightbulb on the ceiling, he noticed, but it was dim and would need to be changed soon. He also noticed that his body was cramping up in several places, but when he tried to stretch he could not. He could only crack his neck and jaw, the noise sounding much too loud in the quiet room. He was fully clothed again and was unsure how that happened. He growled upon realizing that he was tied to a wooden chair with a rope, and his hands were tied behind his back to the chair, wrists bound. He was sitting down in the chair, and his legs were free, but before he could try to stand up a familiar voice stopped him.

"Please don't open your mouth, your teeth are horribly stained. Be glad that I at least cleaned your face up." Spy murmured with deadpan displeasure. He was also fully dressed.

"Vhere zhe fuck am I?!" Medic demanded.

"The interrogation room at my base. I always keep a tranquilizer syringe handy when luring someone in for questioning, even when my plan to lure them involves disrobing."

"Vhere vere you even keeping it?"

"Excuse me, I am the one who is supposed to be asking  _ you  _ questions." 

He had been keeping it in one of his many false teeth, which were actually capsules meant to hide small things that he could use in a pinch. Luckily they still functioned well enough as actual teeth, but he could pull them out with no pain to retrieve items whenever he needed them, or bite down hard enough to break them if it came to that. He had so many of these capsules at this point that only his canines were real teeth.

"Vell excuse  _ me  _ for wanting to know vhat ist going on!"

"Here is how this is going to work. I know something very very personal about you, docteur. As it stands, it is obvious that you will do anything to make sure it does not get out. There is no point in trying to weasel your way out of your predicament, so I am going to give you two options. I sought you out for a reason, and that reason is to retrieve your intelligence. So, either you will tell me where you're keeping your intelligence and whatever else I need in order to retrieve it…"

"Or else vhat?"

"Or else I will tell both your entire team and your employers your dirty secret. Not only that, but the fact that you were sleeping with the enemy-"

"I doubt zhat it counts, since you vere disguised."

"Even still, sleeping with even your own team is most unprofessional. Besides, you don't want them to know why you moan when you eat chocolate bars, do you? Yes, I have seen that too, it would have been an easy kill but you know, spycheckers are always breathing down my neck."

Medic's cheeks pinkened at the casual mention of the chocolate bars again. He really needed to stop that, lest someone else catches him and also starts wondering things. "Ja ja, ve have established zhe zhing about Dalokohs bars already. Now tell me vhat's going on!"

"I will tell you what is going on. As you may know, our little session in the showers was merely a setup. I snuck into your base while disguised as your Scout, figuring that it would be the perfect disguise since nobody would even notice me running around all over the base. While you were out of your office, I snuck inside with the intent of going through your file cabinet, in search of any dirty secrets I could use against someone for leverage. You being the imbecile you are, you left a secret passage open. The one to your bedroom. Tsk tsk, docteur. Always check your surroundings."

"I must have been drunk or deprived of sleep to have done something like zhat. You probably just picked zhe lock, didn't you?" Medic snarled, scowling more as Spy explained more.

"Ah ha ha, you think just like me! I would have thought the same thing in your position, but non. I figured I would have enough time to go check the filing cabinet if I just checked it out quickly. Well, I did not even bother with the files because right there on your bed was the dirtiest secret of them all." Spy pulled out the same book he had shown Medic while disguised earlier.

"Give me zhat!" Medic tried to lean forward, only to tip the chair that way. He let it lean back in its original position with a huff.

"I think not." Spy set the book down on a nearby table. "I did not originally plan on indulging your disgusting fantasies either, in fact if the labourer hadn't been in the halls at the same time I was and almost saw through the disguise until your screaming distracted him, we would have been here sooner and I would not have to give you mouthwash. Speaking of which…" He poured a green minty-smelling liquid into a plastic cup and held it out in front of Medic.

"How do you expect me to hold zhe cup without mein hands?"

"I will pour it in there for you. Open up,  _ schweinhund." _

"Stop using my vord, it does not work without my accent."

"You were fine with it when you thought it was the Boston boy saying it." Spy teased and flicked Medic's nose.

"Zhe circumstances vere very different." Medic grumbled, but opened his mouth and allowed Spy to pour the mouthwash inside. He squished it around before gargling, while giving Spy the stink eye. The Frenchman was still in his face, bent down at eye level. Taking advantage of that, Medic spat the mixture right into his face, making him recoil and finally back away.

"How dare you?!" Spy spat while spitting some of the mouthwash droplets. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the rest of it off of his face. Interrogation victims were usually too afraid to pull off stunts like this when they knew the consequences, he thought bitterly. After tucking the handkerchief back into his pocket, he delivered a stinging slap across the Medic's face, though that served to only piss off the doctor even more as evidenced by Spy's hand almost getting bitten.

"I don't know vhat you vere expecting vhen you got too close to me."

"Don't you dare try to bite me, I know where those teeth have been!"

"Zhen don't go near zhem, if you know how much zhey like to bite down on zhings zhey aren't supposed to."

"You talk a lot of shit for someone that prefers to swallow it down. You do not get to joke about your fetish when I am using it to blackmail you.”

"Ooh hoo hoo, joke's on you because I have an alibi already prepared!" Medic cackled. "It'll be my word against yours, dummkopf!"

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Spy replied in a patronizing tone. He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side while looking down at the captive doctor, smiling as if he were trying to hold back a laugh.

"If you vere to tell anyone vhat happened, nobody vould believe you! You are a Spy, an enemy one at zhat, und everyvon knows your kind are lying snakes. Und to add to-"

"Oh, but you see, docteur, I have several eyewi-"

"I vas not finished!" Medic snapped, cutting him off. "I can explain mein absence simply by claiming zhat I vas working on a project to create an even more powerful atom bomb than zhe previous von. Und claim to have been planning on testing it on a random location decided by inputting coordinates based on how many times a little red light blinks until I write down a digit, zhen start anew."

Spy stared at him for several moments that felt like hours, opening and closing his mouth to speak but being unable to.

"It ist a perfect excuse! Besides, it isn't like I am actually going to do any of zhat, und I vould just say it failed und I destroyed zhe papers anyway."

"Completely ignoring how oddly specific that description was, your alibi is to claim that you were planning on committing a war crime? Just so you can hide the fact that you were actually letting someone shit into your mouth for sexual gratification? Which to be fair is also pretty bad, but at least it  _ isn’t a war crime!” _

"Ja. It is so outrageous zhat they vould have no choice but to believe me!"

"Them believing you would be your downfall. You  _ do  _ know that, right?" Spy said incredulously. He knew every single one of the mercs on both his team and the enemy team, especially both Medics, were mad as a hatter. And yet everyday he was blindsided with something new. Even the smart ones were nutty, and sometimes said and did stupid things like the rest of them.

"It's better zhan having to tell zhem zhe truth!" Medic insisted. He was going to fold his arms but then remembered that his wrists were bound behind him to the chair.

"No it isn't!" Spy replied. "Then again, if it really bothers you  _ that  _ much, then… that just goes to show that I picked the perfect target to blackmail!" He said gleefully and pulled out a small device. It was a hidden camera, which he then connected to a projector screen that Medic only then realized was there. The screen lit up with a bright blank white slide, illuminating the otherwise dark room.

“Vhat are you doing?”

“What am I doing? Oh ho ho, take a look!” Spy laughed, ending it with a snort. The slide on the projector changed, first showing a still image in black and white and layered with static. It showed Medic in nothing but the coat, happily lapping at a cock. The slide changed again, now closer up to only show a side view of Medic’s face as he accepted the resulting cumshot.

“I had you keep the coat so that it would be even more obvious that it was you. I hid a camera in the showers while everyone else was busy having dinner. Since it was recording the whole time, I had quite a lot to edit down, but rest assured that I got the best shots I could, including some money shots!”

A click of a button Spy was pressing and the slide changed again. The screen was now showing another close-up side view of Medic’s head and shoulders, mouth wide open and filled up. All that the still frame showed of the person on top was a bare ass and a leg. Despite the lack of color provided, it was obvious what was happening in it.

“Not so smug now, are you?” Spy sniggled upon watching Medic’s expression shift from mild discomfort to aghast. “And to prove that you enjoyed every second of it, I made sure to get  _ this  _ beautiful shot right here!” Another click showed the last slide, which was slightly different from the others. There were no faces shown in it, but the bottom of Medic’s coat was visible near the waist and legs shown, the image captured right when he was cumming.

“I don’t imagine it vould be fun for you to have to explain how you got zhese photos in zhe first place, arsch wit ohren.”

“Oh I won’t need to be doing any explaining myself. All I have to do is deliver the evidence right where everyone would see it. As for your employers, nighttime is the perfect time to place it on their desks.”

“So, aheh, the options are between failing mein team und becoming a laughingstock?”

  
“And losing your credibility, for the latter. I definitely expect your team to retaliate and try to get their intelligence back during the next battle, however. The way I see things, it's my way or the highway. So what is it going to be, Monsieur Mangeur de Merde?”

Medic muttered something, but it sounded almost inaudible to Spy. He walked closer to the captive and asked what he said. It was too quiet again, and so he got closer, squatting down to eye level even though that has proved to not be a good idea. And it wasn’t this time either, since as soon as he was close enough, Medic headbutted him with enough force to send him sprawling on his back. Both were stunned, but due to being more robust, Medic recovered quicker and stood up, bringing the chair with him. He sidestepped where Spy laid on the ground and used what little extra time he had to bang the chair on the wall in an effort to break it. It was rather flimsy for a wooden chair because Spy’s team skimped on sturdier chairs for interrogation victims and managed to break after the fifth bang. He didn’t care about the noise, even without knowing that it was thankfully soundproof. Around the third bang Spy had gotten up and attempted to wrestle him down, but got hit in the face by the chair and sent backwards again.

Now with the secured hold of the rope gone, Medic freed himself and prepared himself in a fighting stance. Spy got up and reached for his revolver, but before he could grab ahold of it, he was pulled away in a choke hold. Thinking quickly, he elbowed Medic in the chin which startled him enough to make him let go. The two then fought hand-to-hand, though they were much more used to fighting with sharp instruments rather than brute force. Punches, kicks, and elbows were traded between each other, until Medic managed to get Spy in another choke hold. Instead of doing what the hold was typically intended for, Medic used the arm around his neck to move it to the side and delivered a quick and efficient chop to the exposed side with his other hand. Spy was knocked out from the blow, though it wasn’t fatal nor had Medic intended it to be.

After all, he had some work to do, which would require the enemy Spy to be present. Medic whistled softly to himself as he gave him a tranquilizer shot Medic also carried in his coat for extra security, holstered him over one shoulder, and gathered the evidence against him under his other arm. The enemy team were in their own quarters at the time, and so Medic continued whistling as he exited the room and the base, making his way over to his own in the dead of the night. It was a good thing that both Spies didn't like being seen often and the enemy team would not grow suspicious about not seeing their Spy around during a ceasefire. Not that he would be gone for too long anyway.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday, and thus a ceasefire was called. Good, that would give Medic plenty of time to get everything on his to-do list done. His first order of business was with two fellow mercenaries for an important discussion. One of the rare moments that Sniper was at the base rather than in his van was during breakfast at the mess hall, where he was enjoying some vegemite on toast. He and Soldier had been conversing about upping the difficulty of their respective training courses to improve their skills more, when Medic interrupted them.

"Ach hallo, Herr Soldat und Herr Sniper." He greeted them with a chipper tone and a friendly smile, if a little toothy.

"Hello." Soldier simply replied with a wave, unsure what the doctor wanted, if anything.

Sniper raised an eyebrow and adjusted his aviators, playing around with them as he studied Medic's face. He knew that look, it was the look he gave whenever he wanted something. Memories of the night before came flooding back, making him turn away as if to hide from the embarrassment. 

"Can I help you?"

"Javol. Zhe both of you can, actually. Come with me." Medic instructed, beckoning them to follow him as he left the mess hall so that they could be outside instead. "Do you remember when Scout alerted everyone about an enemy Spy in the base?"

"Yeh, turned out to just be the kid cryin' wolf. We searched all over the place, no spook lurkin' 'cept our own." Sniper answered. Where was this going?

"The false alarm was a waste of our time! Still, I think letting him off with a warning was a good call." Soldier added in while absentmindedly scratching his ass.

"Aheh, about zhat," Medic began and straightened his posture. "Zhere really vas an enemy Spy, he was disguised as Scout und I had a run-in vith him. You two remember zhe showers, yes?"

Sniper frowned while Soldier pretended not to hear the last bit.

"So what you're sayin' is that the spook saw Soldier an' I there?" The Aussie asked, suddenly compelled to find said spook and ensure he would be too afraid to tell anyone, if he hadn't already.

"Ja. He had taken me in for questioning, as it turns out he was planning on blackmailing me to get me to tell him where zhe briefcase is. Do not worry, I did not say a word about said briefcase. I freed myself and knocked him out."

"Singlehandedly? Huh, I never woulda thought of you as a battle medic, doc!" Soldier gave Medic a congratulatory slap on the back and guffawed. "Good on you for showing him who's the boss."

"Vhy zhank you. He is currently restrained to zhe patient chair in zhe medical bay, and I plan on testing out an experiment in memory wiping. I plan to only wipe out the memory of last night's encounter he had vith any of us, perhaps also implanting false memories of an uneventful evening to replace it. It seems to work on mice."

"That all sounds pretty interesting, but why exactly are ye tellin' us this?" Sniper asked.

"Zhat brings us to vhy I brought us all outside instead of remaining vith zhe others. You see, I have a choice between only making the enemy Spy forget  _ my  _ encounter vith him, and making him forget vhat he saw you two doing as vell. I come to you in order to ask for a favor."

"A favor? What do you need?" Soldier tilted his head confusedly.

Medic took off his spectacles, folding them neatly and placing them into his coat pocket. "I humbly request zhat you both meet me in zhe showers after dinner. If you can help it, please do not use zhe restroom until zhen. I shall explain everyzhing else zhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Yeah I originally had this fic under anonymous but decided to stop hiding and put it under my name. Just another part of the usual FoolsgoldFenrir bullshit when it comes to kinks, you know? Anyway this fic isn't connected to my other TF2 works and is an experiment in trying to write something new. Hell I have a second scat fic in the works and yes, Medic will be returning but it also won't be connected to this and the rest is a surprise. I may or may not add a chapter 2 to this one afterwards at some point, we'll see.
> 
> With all that outta the way... isn't the internet such a lovely place?


End file.
